


Forgiveness

by shuffle



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: F/M, and severely veers from canon, spoilers for randys route !!!!!!, this is a birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuffle/pseuds/shuffle
Summary: Serge formally apologises.





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [momentsum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/momentsum/gifts).



> ITS OUT!!!!! AFTER 3 MONTHS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! also this is EXTREMELY not in character, both for liz or randy/serge, because a) this is a gift fic! so lots of things are modified!, b) i never truly played his route ;;;!!!!! and also very non-canon! for the same reasons as before ^^

Liz Hart, the typically sweet and pleasant wizardess, was _seething_ that fine day. She definitely had to have a little chat with her boyfriend.

 

What was his name again?

 

Right, Serge Durandal. She’d idolised that name, and if someone had told her just a few days ago that she’d meet him under his fake identity at this very school, she’d have laughed in their face.

 

But that had been the case, she realised, packing her things up just as the bell rang.

 

She stepped outside, taking in a deep breath for what was to come. Routine. Her cotton candy-haired boyfriend would come bounding down the hall, waiting to scoop her up and tow her around to show her whatever clever but cruel experiment he’d been working with cute little Taffy on.

 

Serge Durandal, yeah. That was her boyfriend.

 

“Randy March” her _ass_.

 

“Liz!”

 

She turned with wavering calm to face the owner of the chirpy voice. He had seemed so excited just moments prior to their meeting, but as soon as his bright eyes met hers, the joy in them seemed to dull.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

She coughed out a short laugh. “No--no, yeah… I’m fine.”

 

He didn’t seem to believe her, opening his mouth to speak; she quickly interrupted his unspoken question with an annoyed sigh, her shoulders drooping as she glanced down at the ground. “It’s just… I wonder, _Serge_ ,” she started, forcing out her words before she could turn back, “how long you were going to continue this act for. You know?”

 

Liz let a tense silence fall across the emptying hallway, her eyes trained on the floor uncomfortably. Arms crossed, foot tapping just a bit.

 

“I…”

 

He dropped the sentence, letting his voice fade into the silence of the now-empty hallway.

 

“I see.” Liz was the first to speak up then, clearing her throat. Her voice came out shakier than she’d have liked, but there was no room to show further doubt in herself. After all--he’d _lied_ to her. So…

 

“It’s whatever. There’s…” She threw her hands up, wringing them back and forth awkwardly. “There’s no point.”

 

“No, Liz! That’s not it! It’s just…”

 

“‘It’s just’ lying to your girlfriend, right? No big deal.” Her voice was unbearably sarcastic, even for her, but what could she do? Sugarcoat her hurt?

 

“See you around, Serge.”

 

She turned to hurry towards her dorm, forcing herself not to turn back to look at him. She listened for footsteps approaching her, but after hearing nothing, her pace grew faster, decidedly confirming that he wasn’t worth any more of her time.

 

* * *

 

Now that she didn’t have boys to fret about, she could practice her magic more easily, she told herself. And that had been the plan, to stand out in the courtyard on an off day and practice the incantations she’d messed up so many times in class.

 

Of course, she’d been wrong.

 

_“O sacred light, become a piercing arrow! ‘Sagitta Lumen’!”_

 

With her wand pointed steadily  ahead of her, she’d expected the spell to go well. No one there to distract her, to tease her, not even _Serge_. And it had started off well, with the light beam shooting out of her wand into the bushes, but then it suddenly veered and beelined for her as it had so many times in class.

 

“Ah, crap!”

 

Why the _hell_ was this happening? She’d had so much free time in the last week that she’d even doubled up on studying, despite Amelia’s concerns. And yet here she was, running from another spell she couldn’t properly cast.

 

_“‘Scuntum Ventos’!”_

 

She halted as she heard the cry, both because of the wind that suddenly picked up around her and because of that voice.

 

 _Oh, come_ on _. Of all people?_

 

As soon as the air around her settled down, she whirled around with an outstretched arm, wand pointed at the pink-haired figure that was making its way towards her.

 

“I just saved you from yourself!” he protested, hands raised in surrender. “Don’t I at least deserve a ‘thank you’?”

 

“Oh, yeah. Thanks,” she says mockingly, “especially for lying about your, well, entire identity, right? Thank you.”

 

Serge looked a bit taken aback, hurt in his eyes. “Liz, that’s not even the--”

 

“--point?” she answered, not missing a single beat. Serge nodded, opening his mouth to speak, but she hurriedly cut him off.  “Oh, please,” she spat. “You didn’t address it last time. Don’t I deserve answers?”

 

“Liz, you’re being unreasonable,” he said uncomfortably, lowering his hands.

 

“The one being unreasonable is _you_ , okay? I’m not taking this.”

 

“Liz,” he said softly, so gently that she felt her breath catch in her throat even in her rage spiral. _Fuck_. “Liz, I’m sorry.”

 

“... what?”

 

Jesus _Christ_ , couldn’t he just let her be mad at him instead of being so genuinely apologetic?

 

“I’m sorry, really.”

 

She crossed her arms.

 

“I… It’s hard to explain here and now”--gesturing to the open, outdoorsy location--“but I promise I will. Just…” He suddenly got down on one knee, clasping her hand in his. “Please forgive me, okay?”

 

She breathed in sharply. What the _fuck_ . This wasn’t supposed to be fucking _happening_ , she was supposed to be allowed to stay angry, but now he was being so sorry and _god damn it all_.

 

Weakly, she exhaled, “Okay, fine.” Mumbled; “... Whatever.”

 

“... I love you, Liz.” Serge got up, clearly relieved, and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her hand. “I’ll… I’ll make it up to you, alright? I promise. In kisses, in food, in… anything, okay?”

 

“...” Motherfucker knew how to win her over, and she couldn’t help but sigh. “... Okay.”

 

“Thank you, Liz.” He gently brought her into a hug, his arms wrapped comfortably around her. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” she mumbled into his chest, pausing for a bit before adding, “I want cupcakes. To Liz, from Serge. And not from Randy, got it?” And then, after a bit of hesitation; “From the man I love.”

 

“That’s easy!”

 

She sighed in a mix of frustration and strange contentedness.

 

_Idiot._

**Author's Note:**

> Ellyn... if you're reading this and you still hate Serge idk why the fuck i even wrote this okay BE GOOD TO HIM. YOU THOT. HES MAKING U FUCKING FOOD


End file.
